


erens birthday

by knic28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, but then i dont and this happens, erens birthday, i need to sleep and take my meds and eat, sighs, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i cannot believe i wrote something like this again</p>
            </blockquote>





	erens birthday

"God DAMN IT!!!!!" eren screeched as he blew out the candles sort of bur put his hat in the fire on accident and it caught fire

everyone stayed silent until jean spolek "third time this week jaeger"

eren glared hard at him and smacked his hand against his head very hard. too hard, actually. he ended up bruising his boños and having to go to the hostpital.

mikasa was there the hwole time like a oogd gikd and armin was too actually everyoe was cause they were at his birthday and mostly it was just levi goin GDI EREN NOT AGIN

and it didnt matter cause t was his birthday and he could do wwhat ever he wanted ylol

**Author's Note:**

> why


End file.
